Walk Around the Block (1992, SuperMalechi's version)
Walk Around The Block is a 39th episode of Season 1 of Barney & Friends orignaliy air date in July 16, 1992. In 1992, semi-remake of "Hi Neighbor!", In 1999, Season 5 home videos of "Walk Around The Block With Barney" of semi-remake and 2004 Season 8 episode of "Who's You Neighbor?" of semi-remake this. This also has a VHS Release Date on February 27, 1993. Plot Are You His Barney and all his friends walk around the block with his friends. Cast Barney Baby Bop BJ Riff Scooter McNutty Miss Etta Kette Darren Derek Jordan Luci Amy Min Songs 1. Barney Theme Song 2. Being Together 3. Looking Around The Neighborhood 4. Friendship Song Luck Be a Lady 5. The Doctor of Friends Of Mine 6. Look Both Way 7. When I Grow Up... 8. Walk Around The Block 9. I Love You Trivia Barney has his Season 1 voice and Late 1990/1991-1992 costume. Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and Late 1990-1993 costume. BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. Riff has his Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. The Season 1 Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "House Hunting with Barney". The Season 1 Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "A World of Music". The Backyard Gang-Season 1 Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". The Backyard Gang-Season 1 Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "What's What Shadow?". The Backyard Gang-Season 2 BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "A Very Special Delivery!". The Backyard Gang-Season 2 BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Look at Me I'm 3!". The Season 2's Barney & Friends musical arrangements used in this episode were also silimar to the ones from Late 1992-1993 Season 1 home videos/Season 2 episodes (An Adventure In Make-Believe, The Alphabet Zoo, A Very Special Delivery!, etc). The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Imagination Island". The same Scooter McNutty costume is the same from "All Mixed Up!". The same Miss Etta Kette costume is the same from "All Mixed Up!". Scooter McNutty has his 1990-2002 voice and costumes. Miss Etta Kette has his 1990-2002 voice and costumes. When the kids say barney after he comes to the life, Darren's sound clip is voiced by Curtis' from "Walk Around the Block with Barney", is pitched down to -2, with mixed Darren's 1991-1993 voice, Derek's sound clip is taken from "The Alphabet Zoo!", Jordan's sound clip is taken from "Stop, Look, & Be Safe!", is pitched down to -8, with mixed Jordan's 1990-1992 voice, Luci's sound clip is voiced by Julie's from "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends!", is pitched down to -4, with mixed Luci's 1991-1995 voice. Darren wears the same clothes in "Introducing BJ!". Derek wears the same clothes in "I Can Do That!". Jordan wears the same clothes in "Stop, Look, & Be Safe!". Luci wears the same hair-style in "Hop to It!" and same clothes Julie wore in "I Can Be a Firefighter". Amy wears the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney Goes to School!". Min wears the same hair-style in "Four Seasons Day!" and same clothes in "Playing It Safe!". During "I Love You", then Darren, Jordan and Luci, Barney left, while Derek, Amy and Min. Category:1992 episodes Category:Custom Barney Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Episodes ( Seasons 1,2,3,7,8 ) Category:Barney & Friends Generation